


Truth or Dare

by wyse_ink



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Kids, Secret Crush, dialogue-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their little secret, and it's one she doubts he even remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

     Momoi leans back against the chain link fence surrounding the court. On the court before her is a battle of Miracles – a three-on-three that normally would leave any spectators gawking. Without spectators, though, it’s just a game among friends. Her focus shifts as Aomine passes Kise and races toward Murasakibara. The purple-haired giant’s stance is deceptively lazy, she notes, watching the other players move around the court in her peripheral vision. Aomine knows that, though. In a flash, he shoots his arm back behind him, with a perfectly-timed pass to the phantom sixth member. The ball seems to redirect itself to Midorima, who takes the shot.

     The shot is blocked, and is immediately rebounded by Akashi. Out of habit, Momoi bites her lip and turns her attention to Aomine. He’s smiling. Of course he is, she thinks, feeling a slight pang of guilt that she even has to remind herself. He is just Dai-chan again: the boy who loved basketball, the great thorn in her side, and her friend.

     “One more, please,” Kuroko’s quiet voice fills the court as the game concluded in the opposing three’s favor.

     “I don’t know, Tetsu.” Aomine’s tone is light and a taunting grin crosses his face. “They look pretty tired to me.” Kise starts to protest, and Momoi recognizes her cue. She stands and takes a step forward.

     “You guys aren’t taking another step until you’ve taken a water break,” she says, stooping in front of the small cooler she and Aomine had brought with them.

     “Satsuki, we’re-” Aomine begins, but stops as the others make their way to the cooler. With a sigh, he follows. Instead of joining them at the cooler, he takes the bottle from her hand. Instantly, she reaches for it, but he holds it high above his head.

     “Dai-chan!” she snaps as he brings it to his lips, takes a swig, and hands it back to her. “You’re disgusting,” she grumbles as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. In the corner of her eye, she catches Kuroko trying to stifle a laugh. Beside him, Akashi is smiling. Heat instantly rises to her cheeks as she realizes what they’re probably thinking. She wants to tell them – especially Tetsu – that it isn’t what it looks like, but she grits her teeth and stops herself. They all know better. She suspects Tetsu is aware of her feelings for him anyway, though he’s never acknowledged it. He certainly wouldn’t think there was something between her and Daiki, whether joking about an indirect kiss or not.

      _But it wasn’t indirect once._

     The thought causes her face to flush scarlet, and she pushes it aside. Little kids didn’t understand those things anyway. It had only been once, and nothing more than a childish dare. She sneaks a glance up at her friend, taking in a profile that hardly contained the features of a young boy. It’s a different face than he’d had then, and she supposes the same could be said for hers as well. Besides, it was their little secret, and it’s one she doubts he even remembers.

*

     It’d been after one of the many fights they’d had as kids. Momoi had hidden herself in the brush, her face wet from tears. Stupid Dai-chan, she thought, remembering the huge cicada he’d held in front of her face. He knew she didn’t like bugs! Why did he have to pick on her so much? She wondered if he just liked being mean. A rustle of brush caused her to turn, and when she saw her friend crawling through the branches, she started to cry again.

     “Go away, Dai-chan.”

     “Tch. Baka,” he muttered. He sat down beside her in silence, aimlessly tugging at blades of grass as she cried. When her crying had been reduced to sniffles, she turned to him, pouting. He was so annoying, she thought as she watched him pull apart a blade of grass he’d plucked.

     “What are you even doing here?” she demanded. He scowled.

     “I was trying to apologize,” he muttered. “It was just a joke.”

     “It wasn’t funny!” she snapped, abruptly enough to make him wince. “You know I don’t like bugs!” His scowl deepened, and he picked another blade of grass. Finally, he sighed.

     “Fine. No more bugs,” he said, “but you scare too easily, Satsuki.” She glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. He was impossible. If he hadn’t scared her, they would still be playing like normal. Maybe she would’ve joined him on the basketball court instead of letting him practice shots by himself.

     “You’re one to talk,” she retorted. “I’m the only girl you even talk to. You’re scared you’ll get cooties!”

     “Am not!”

     “Are too!” she said. “I even heard you say it the other day to Gran!” A red tint began to appear on his cheeks. Satsuki knew it was a sign she was winning. “So you _are_ afraid of them. I knew it!”

     “Shut up, I am not!” he protested. “Then prove it,” she said, thinking for a moment. “I dare you…to kiss a girl.”

     Daiki’s face flushed. “Damn it, Satsuki. I’m not kissing anybody!”

     “So you are afraid.” She smiled triumphantly.

     “I’m not,” he insisted. “It’s just a stupid dare. You wouldn’t do it, either.” She hadn’t thought about that. The idea of kissing someone didn’t bother her. She’d seen it loads of times in movies. A lot of kids found it gross, but she thought the couple always seemed so happy afterward. It couldn’t be all that bad.

     “I wouldn’t mind it,” she said thoughtfully. “It seems romantic.” He scoffed.

     “I don’t think so,” he said. “It’s kind of gross. All you do is swap spit with someone.”

     “Of course you wouldn’t understand it,” she said. “You’re a boy who’s afraid of cooties.”

     “Fine, then let me kiss you.” Her head snapped toward him.

     “W-what are you saying?” she asked, her face growing hot. He just shrugged.

     “You said you wouldn’t mind,” he replied. “Plus, you dared me.”

     “Yeah, but,” she stammered, searching for the right words. “I didn’t mean _me_.” She couldn’t kiss Dai-chan. He was…well, Dai-chan. He wasn’t like the princes or heroes she saw in the movies, the kind that the princess fell madly in love with, and the kind that swept her off her feet. This was Dai-chan, the boy who owned too many basketball posters and traumatized her with bugs.

     She couldn’t imagine it, and yet…

     The smirk that was crossing his face infuriated her. Once again, he was teasing her, this time throwing her own dare back at her. He was too competitive. He might’ve bested her when it came to pranks, but Satsuki was braver.

     She was going to prove it.

     “All right, then,” she said simply, mimicking his shrug. “Go ahead.” Daiki froze, his eyes wide with shock.

     “What?”

     “Go ahead. Kiss me,” she repeated, trying her best to look smug. He stared at her like she’d just spoken another language. She leaned toward him halfway, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. At least, that’s how she thought she’d seen it in movies. It couldn’t be any different than kissing Gran or her parents after all – the only difference was that it would be on the lips. There was nothing else to it. Besides, she thought, he’d chicken out anyway.

     That is, until his nose bumped into hers and she felt a small, quick peck on the lips. Her eyes shot open, and she pushed him away, covering her mouth with her hand. She stared at him in shock, her cheeks burning.

     “Baka,” he muttered, his tan face scarlet.

*

     They take the court again, and Momoi takes her seat at the bench. She doesn’t bother to make mental notes. Instead, she sits quietly and takes a sip from her water bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this gives anyone cavities. Please contact your local dentist after reading.
> 
> This was my little warm-up exercise for the evening. This is also posted on http://www.seirin-no-sedai.tumblr.com/drabbles


End file.
